


falling into time

by villainap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Dream Smp, Just a sprinkle, Spoilers, Tales of the Dream SMP - Freeform, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, mini amount of karlnap, no beta we die like men, tales from the dream smp spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainap/pseuds/villainap
Summary: a bit of an inside karl’s head of the recent tales of the smp (wild west) and its kind of a vivid description of things because it sounded cool to me
Relationships: karl jacobs/sapnap (briefly/implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	falling into time

**Author's Note:**

> purely going of canon! hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are appreciated !<3

Karl shut his eyes, pulling his goggles down over. He let out one long huff, and began to fall. He fell into time. It was dark, per say, but it wasn’t some shining light either. It’s like every moment of time ever began to flood into Karl’s body.The world was filled with sparkles and yet all so dim. He was left with the same sense of familiarity that began to disappear as soon as it hit him. 

His brain was hit with the same fuzz he always felt when traveling. The blur of what seemed to be reality, past an future seem to come in all at once. He thought for a moment, then reminded himself.  _I am Karl Jacobs, I am Karl, I am-_

All too sudden he was hit with a jolt. The air around him stank with a putrid smell of horse manure blended with dry hot air. The ground was flat yet too lumpy under his feet, the ache in his ankles becoming all to present again. Tumbleweeds blew by him, signaling that it’stime he finally solves the problem he’s here for.

There is a saloon standing above him, and he hears several booming voices coming from the inside. He walks in and notice the bartender, something about him seemed like a faint reminder of the present time. There was three broad-shouldered men who stand tall but smelled absolutely pungent. 

The one who in the middle, Mason, had a sense of home to him. Despite how horrible the man seemed, he seemed like such a safe place for Karl. Going up to ruffle his fingers in Mason’s hair felt routine, but he held off. He stared into his eyes, sensing he’d done something the same before.

Something about gathering the towns people felt as if had been done before as well. The chatting, the few laughs exchanged in the moonlight with fire lighting up their faces. Karl missed it, honestly. He wasn’t sure who he missed, just this. He felt so at home with the scent of wood burning and fresh food made by others.

It was noon. John John. Karl watched as the bartender collapsed to the ground, it was clear he had died. Karl cursed himself, the one link. The one link he had to the future-no, the present- was gone. Karl picked up the milk buckets frantically, they were heavy in his arms. He knew he had messed up. He’s gone back and for what?  _No. It can’t be for nothing_ , he thought in flurry. And Karl was so close. So close to figuring out who it was that this bartender was connected to.

He stored the milk, then went to stand in front of Mason. Karl was taller, but he was lanky and slim, opposite of Mason’s broad build. Again, Karl got the sense this had happened before. He had been standing just like this, tall and angry above someone just like Mason. Mason’s face sparkled with the familiarity of 1000 memories all at once.

Karl killed him. Just like Mason did John John. Karl felt a pang in his chest, like he just hurt someone he loved. Like- well, the name of who ever this was seemed to drift far of his tongue, out of his reach. When Mason dropped dead to the ground, Karl didn’t say a word as Crops took hold of Mason’s head.

A guilty tread to the church, all of the smells and sounds around him descended into a dread, deep within his stomach. Karl looked at his watch. He would be gone soon. Back to that place. The one that was supposed to be safe. No, it was safe, right? Karl dragged his feet out of the church, and back down to the mine.

He slumped to the floor and gripped his shirt with force. His breath was rapid and uncontrollable. Why was he like this? Why did this happen everytime he traveled? Every time he came across those same eyes? He shut his eyes, letting a tear slip off of his face.

His mouth was dry, he pressed his lips into a thin line line and then pushed his head back to look up at the stone ceiling of the mine shaft. The slightest amount of dust from above him brushed his face. 

Then, his eyes opened. They hurt for a moment as his eyes graced the sparkling castle that only seemed like from once in a dream. It felt like candy and words melted onto his tongue. But Karl felt like this idea of safety was forced. He had unease in the back of his brain, crawling into his thoughts but still being being fought back by this place he was in.

The castle was almost, cold? Karl’s breath came out into the air in a cloud and hung there. His throat was clogged with anxiety, but he picked up the book in front of him and ran his fingers over the leather book casing. He opened the book and touched the rough paper, and read the pages intently.

Karl began to wander around the castle, looking for a place to rest. But the more hallways he wandered, his curiosity grow. Although something about the castle left him on edge, especially when he saw himself. Not into a mirror, he saw him self about a thousand times over.

The silence was absolutely deafening. There should’ve been sounds, right? The running water in the fountain, the footsteps of the many Karls around, his own breathing, nothing was heard. Karl picked up another book. One under the tree, almost too well hidden.

As soon as he opened it, he dropped it with shaky hands. He knew something wasn’t right. This place. He dropped to the ground, his hands hurting as they smashed into the cold marble floor, but not a single sound was made. Karl’s mind ran, he wanted to scream, he tried to, but not a single sound came out.

The world went black.

Karl was in his library. Why was he anxious? What had made him shake? He looked around the room, but everything was fine. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He had to write everything down. He peered at the poster in front of him.

_You are Karl Jacobs_.

“I am Karl Jacobs.” 


End file.
